Captive
by Amanda-et-William
Summary: Ron is a successful Auror and Draco is a Minstry official. But Draco's bad habits and Ron's profession have them crossing paths in the most unusual way. What happens when the two cross paths? W-I-P


I do not own, though I do wish.

Without further ado, I bring you "Captive", which was inspired by some wonderfully crazy woman's music video about her not good love. :p

*Oh, btw, I am writing with my brother on this story and all my other unreleashed/planned/written stories. :D His name is William Allen or Alexz. Annd I'm Amanda btw!*

Captive

Draco apparated into Grega's Bathe and Spa and immediately dropped his bags and strolled to the receptionist desk. "Malfoy, Draco." He drawled in disinterest. Thevreceptionist nodded and began searching the appointment book. "Ah, here we go Master Malfoy, room 300 with ocean and beach view. Now, do you want vanilla or strawberry shampoo?" The receptionist said as she looked up to see the blonde man rapidly retreating.

Draco was already gone by the time the painfully slow witch had found his name. He had seen his room-assignment long before she did and had simply "accio'" the room key and proceeded. Draco had waited a long time, too long of a time at that, for his spa retreat. After the War, the Ministry had taken almost half of the entire Malfoy fortune and Draco finally was able to recover the losses, even going as far as to doubling them. He had even restored some of the Malfoy honor through his high-ranked position at the Ministry, regardless of his family's previous affiliations. Draco had been hard at work restoring the former glory of his family and building his own reputation, but even the restored can slip back into their addiction. The very same addiction that was paying for this retreat and a many other surplus of things he was missing since the War. Draco reached oak doors marked "300" and unlocked the door quickly, practically forcing his way through the threshold. Upon seeing the bed, Draco undid his shoes as he hopped and flopped happily onto it, exhaling peacefully. Within a short bit of time Draco was sound asleep.

A knocking on the door startled Draco from his slumber and he rose drowsily to answer it. "Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy! Your massage and your mineral bath appointment are in twenty minutes!" There was a quiet pop as Draco opened the door. Whoever was at the door was gone and had left a basket filled with charmed towels in the shapes of dancing animals. Draco grabbed the basket and undressed. He quickly donned the expensive robe and exited the room, following signs that pointed to the massage rooms. Draco soon found the massage room and found an attractive young woman waiting. "Bonjour, Maître Malfoy! Je suis votre servante pour aujourd'hui. Repose-toi ici et d'obtenir confortable!" The masseuse said, motioning to a table. Thankfully Draco was fluent in French and nodded as he lay down on the table. Once on the table, Draco removed his robe, revealing his defined body clothed only in blue boxers. The French girl gave an admiring eye before administering warm oil to Draco's body eliciting a soft groan from the man. As the witch began her ministrations, Draco slowly drifted back into slumber as the girl's soft hands worked out all his troubles.

The masseuse softly shook Draco awake and the young man smiled happily to the girl. "Mercí, très bien. You deserve a tip, how about ten galleons?" Draco offered and the girl nodded her thanks. With a bow she exited the room. Draco put his robe on once again and made his way to the bathhouse. As entered the room he noticed that were a large amount of people here than he remembered. Most of the occupants were men, with a few woman placed around them. Draco found that the entire group was attractive with the men being well muscular as well as handsome and their counterparts were equally gorgeous. Draco also noted that the entire room felt to be staring at him, though he was never one to let down an audience, he felt as if they were looking at him as if he was their next meal.

The ferocity in their eyes mirrored in their body language and Draco soon realized that they were hungry for something the stomach could never satisfy. The blonde felt the desire travel like a wave breaching the shoreline and he was flooded with it. "Horny bunch of gits you all are." Draco laughed to himself as he stripped down to his boxers and laid his wand atop the soft robe. He tested the bath water and smiled at its comforting warmth. Draco then gripped the bands of his boxers and gave a look over his shoulder before removing them and slipping into the welcoming warm water. Draco could feel the other occupants eyes travel elsewhere and soon he was in a sweet reverie as his body soaked in the mineral water.

Draco was almost asleep when something or someone grabbed him. Draco attempted to grab for his wand in his discarded robe but found he couldn't move. Draco eyes began to dart with panic as he attempted to move his body but all he could feel was numbness. Draco finally settled his eyes on the pair of hooded figures that appeared to be witches. The two witches pulled their hoods back and Draco recognized them as the receptionist and the masseuse.

"Ah yes, Master Draco. Do you like ze mineral bath? Essence of le stonewood, a special plant that when soaked will release extracts in ze water that will cause total paralyzes. Total relaxation, no?" The French one teased.

The other girl rolled her eyes and made a second attempt to pull the paralyzed wizard out, "Help me Audreé. He is heavier than he looks." She sneered. _Fuck you, you lumbering cow_, Draco growled mentally. Audreé reached into her robe and pulled out a green bottle. Unstopping it she forced open Draco's mouth and poured the contents in, spilling some down Draco's face. "What did you give him?" The other one yelled. Calmez-vous, it iz only a light sleeping draught. He does not need to know where he iz going." Nena's eyes narrowed as she pulled a nude Draco from the tub. A larger hooded figure came to her assistance and hoisted the petrified blonde onto his shoulder. "Thank you, Claude." The woman said to the giant of a man.

Soon, Draco was hit by heavy waves of drowsiness and he cursed his lack of wits. He shouldn't have left himself so vulnerable, so helpless. Draco only managed to mumble the words, "Fuck.", before slipping into unconsciousness as he was carried away.

Ron was having an ordinary week in his shared office with his best friend Harry at the Ministry. That was until Kingsley Shacklebolt rushed in with a large stack of ID files.

"What's this? We haven't had this big of a case-load since after rounding up the rest of You-Know-Who's followers." Ron asked, still hesitant to say Voldermort's name.

"Still afraid to say the bastard's name?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Well, some of us still live by our childhood fears." Ron goofed and reached for the top file. He opened it to find a dangerously handsome wizard by the name of Raxel DuGall. Raxel, a dark wizard, was infamous for his dealings with the Black Market and the selling of dark magical items to the highest bidder. Ron thoughtfully closed the file and flipped through the remaining variety of files, finding DuGall's accomplices to all have dealt in Dark Arts and were likewise as attractive. "What is this? Attack of the evil supermodels?" Ron joked passing the files to Harry, who instantly laughed once reviewing the top files. "Laugh all you want Weasley and Potter, but they are highly dangerous wizards and witches who have done terrible things under the radar," Both Ron and Harry nodded. "We need you to go on assignment immediately and apprehend them while undercover. They don't know that we're on to them and we need it to stay that way to preserve evidence for recovery." With that Shacklebolt left but not before stopping at the door and saying: "Do not make this into a cover story. I am tired of seeing your goofy smiles on the cover of the papers as the aurors that 'saved the day'." He said seriously.

"Does that mean no blowing up buildings and outrageous two-on-seven duels? What a bloody pity that'll be." Ron laughed. When Harry didn't laugh, Ron turned and looked at his friend. "What's wrong mate?" He asked. Harry shook his head, "It's just that Ginny and I are celebrating our anniversary. Do you think that you could cover for me, just for the few days?"

"Ya, it's nothing mate. But you have to get me out of that 'Employee Review' that Malfoy is giving me." Ron muttered crossing his arms to which Harry raised a brow.

"What?" Ron asked

"Are you sure you wanna miss your first date with Mr. Ferret?"

"A…date?" Ron squeaked, his face starting to flush.

"Yes, a date. That's all you have been talking about, so I just figured it was some sort of secret date."

"Bugger you. I would never go on a date with Draco, or any Slytherin at that!" Ron growled. Harry threw his hands up in surrender and grabbed his suitcase. "I mean that has been all you have been talk-," another growl from Ron, "Fine, fine. I'll see you in a couple days." Harry said before apparating. Ron furiously continued flipping through the folders, before packing his own stuff and apparating home. Once home, Ron stripped down to his pajama-bottoms and set a pot of tea when he noticed a package. After Ron had set the kettle he moved on to the package, carrying it to the living room, where he began to open it.

He already knew who it was from and opened it with mild curiosity. Ron hadn't seen her in months with her being away at some muggle university and especially since they had broken up months before that. Ron dug through the package and found that Hermione had packed him all sorts of university paraphernalia (nothing he would wear, of course), some sweets and a picture. The picture was of Ron and Hermione under a tree at fall. A beautiful picture and one Hermione considered a testament to their friendship for the picture was taken; Ron had told Hermione that he was gay. He knew he was gay for a while but was worried that everyone would look at him different or treat him different. But Hermione smiled and laughed at the fact Ron was brave enough to accept himself and to tell her; instead of being in silence and that nothing would ever change how much she loved him. Hermione had even gone on to say how happy she was that she was now able to further pursue her love of learning instead of settling down, though Ron assured her that no matter if he was straight or gay, he was not settling down. Ron laughed at the memory and moved the picture with his wand to an empty spot amongst the other pictures.

As Ron munched on his sweets, he found a short letter from Hermione:

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope everything is going great! School is great for me, just what I need. I have great news: I will be finishing a year early, thanks to Dumbledore's gift, and will be joining you and Harry at the Ministry! Isn't that wonderful? Also I think I may have found a possible date! He is extremely smart, handsome and best of all, a wizard. You will adore him! Hope to see you soon!_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Do not eat all of the sweets, Aurors must stay in shape!_

Ron nearly choked on his current chocolate when he read Hermione's attempt at hooking him up with another wizard. _What is she bloody thinking? I am not even looking for date. I am a happy, single and free man, _Ron thought proudly. _Am I? _ Hi proud thoughts becoming doubtful. Ron snorted at his own lack of strength and shoved the remaining chocolates into his mouth finding they were already eaten. Ron grumpily tossed the box aside and got up to get some real food. As Ron prepared his food he began to think how nice it would be to actually cook for someone other than himself. His mother had been dead set on teaching her youngest son how to cook, having failed with the other boys and barely succeeding with Ginny. Ron personally loved cooking to fit his love to eat and it had been a while since he had cooked for anyone.

Once finishing his dinner, Ron sat and prepared to write Hermione back but found he was too tired to form comprehendible sentences and decided that his bed would be a much more enjoyable place than his desk. Ron drowsily wandered to his room and quickly fell to his bed, drifting away.

So, I am rubbish at starting stories. Every story I have ever written. I am much better at middles and end. Trust me. I hope. Please Review! I promise much better stuff! Be critical as possible, but don't draw blood! Also I am in need of a beta to check my endless errors! Oh P.s. Sorry about the horrible construction of ze french in le convo. I am french and it is hard for me to distinguish the "stereotypical" french replacement words.


End file.
